Anime Therapy
by TwiRain
Summary: Apparently Twilight has taken on a job as an 'Anime Therapist'. Certain anime characters will come to her cardboard house seeking advice and guidence, but they will get somthing far different from what they expected.
1. Welcome to the Cardboard Box!

Author Note: This is my first fanfiction that I've ever written down(yes, i have a million floating around in my head), so don't expect it to be very good.   
  
Most likely you'll think of it as a load of crap.(And if you do think that after reading this then you are absolutley correct.)  
  
The story has random anime characters in it, and some friends of mine. I'm supposed to be a theripist(sp?) or somthing like that, so if you see the name "Twilight", that's me. Psyce is my fluffy little kitten, and he is real, and does like to bite people.  
  
-------  
  
Twilight: "Hello, all my fellow people of insanity, and welcome to my little home on the internet. It's the 50 story high cardboard box you're standing inside of right now, and yes, it has floors, windows, and elevators.  
  
-A small and very fluffy orange kitten runs into the room-  
  
Twilight: "There you are, Psyce! Now you bite off people's fingers off for me!"  
  
Psyce: -Jumps onto the chair Twi is sitting on and onto her lap: then starts to purr-  
  
-InuYasha walks into the room-  
  
InuYasha: "How the heck did i get into this wierd place?"  
  
Twilight: "Oh, yay! Psycey brought me InuYasha!"  
  
InuYasha: -Points at Psyce- "Ahh! It's that devil cat that was biting at my hands! Is he some kind of new incarnation of Narku?!"  
  
Twilight: "Don't insult my fluffy minion! He's no work of Naraku, he's my kitten! He's known as "Hell's Anegl"!  
  
InuYasha: "What the hell? How could you controll such a thing? Are you sure you don't have any Shikon Jewel Shards?!"  
  
Psyce: -Leaps onto InuYasha and starts biting his hands off-  
  
Twilight: "Nooo!! Psycey must stop!"  
  
InuYasha: "Get this damned cat off of me!" -waves hand around wildly-  
  
Twilight: -Runs over to InuYasha- -Pulls Psyce off of his hand- "It takes barely any strength to pull him off, you whimp."  
  
InuYahsa: "What?! You try being the one getting bitten!" -Grabs Psyce and gets ready to throw him out the window-  
  
Twilight: -Sneaks up behind InuYasha and whacks him with a frying pan-  
  
InuYasha: -Unconcious. Gets pulled into closet that appeared out of nowear by Twilight-  
  
Twilight: -Locks door, puts key in pocket-  
  
-Kikiyo walks in carrying her bow and arrows-  
  
Twilight: "Psyce, come out and knaw her hands off!"  
  
Psyce: -Jumps out of no-where. Then holds onto Kikiyo's are she uses to hold her bow with his jaw-  
  
Twilight: -Sits down in her spinny chair and starts to eat popcorn- "Yay! Get her Psyce! Bite her whole arm off if you have to!"  
  
Kikiyo: "Get off of my, you cursed demon!" -Psyce bites her so hard that she crumbles-  
  
Psyce: -spits out all the dirt that got in his mouth; then sneezes-  
  
Twilight: "Hooray! Psyce, you're my hero, and probobly are to all those other people that despise Kikiyo like i do too!" -Picks up Psyce and hugs him so tight that he starts to turn blue- "Oops.." -Lets him go-  
  
Psyce: -Lies unconsious on the floor-  
  
-The door to the closet bursts open and little pieces cardboard fly everywhere-  
  
Twilight: -stares at InuYasha- "So you finally woke up! Well, it's a good thing you didn't see your ghost girlfriend's second death!" -An evil grin forms on her face-  
  
InuYasha: "What?! Kikiyo! Did you do this you bitch?!"  
  
Twilight: "Nope, it was Psyce, he hates her as much as I do."  
  
-0015 runs down the hall tword the room-  
  
0015: "Get out of my way you bastrads!" -Makes all the Security gaurds unconcious with her red light thing-  
  
Twilight: "Yay!" -Runs out of the room and into the hallway and over to 0015- "Does you red light thing controll minds too?"  
  
0015: "I don't know..."  
  
Twilight: "Who cares, just help me out here!" -runs back into the room where InuYasha is strangeling the still unconsious Psyce-  
  
0015: "He's attacking your minion?! I see..." -Pulls out two pairs of sunglasses. Gives one to Twilight- "InuYasha, look into the red light..."  
  
InuYasha: "Wha-" -Looks into red light and colapses onto the floor-  
  
Twilight: "Yay! Now I can put him in the steel closet and keep him as a pet!" X3  
  
0015: -.-;; "Are any other crazy anime characters supposed to be coming to this cardboard dump?"  
  
Twilight: -Pulls out callender- "Hmmm.... Not for 4 hours. Tsukasa is scedualed then."  
  
0015: "Why, do they have appointments to be knocked unconsious or somthing?"  
  
Twilight: "Not exactly, I'm and 'Anime Phsyciatrist'!"  
  
-Avary appears out of thin air-  
  
Avary: "What kind of a job is that? I thought you wanted to be zoologist and study wolves!"  
  
Twilight: "Yes, but that's when I'm an adult, for now I'm taking on this crappy role."  
  
Avary: "Are any Digimon characters going to be coming?" -Looks up at Twilight-  
  
Twilight: "Maybe, but I don't want to spoil it for any of our viewers..."  
  
0015: "Viewers? You mean we're on TV right now?!"  
  
Twilight: "Yep, you got it!"  
  
0015: "Great, just what I need, to be on another insane fanfiction TV show..." -Sigh-  
  
--------  
  
Author note: Well that sure was a load of shit. Well, next episode will *hopefully* have more anime characters. And my Psycey will wake up, don't worry. I can't let my fluffy minion stay unconsious!  
  
Each chapter will be an episode, the longer the chapter, the longer the episode. No episodes should be more then 1 chapter. Thats just so you know. 


	2. Loss of Insanity

A/N: Hello people, I'm back with a second episode full of stupidity! If anyone has the guts to review this piece of crap(Which i doubt anyone does.) please rate my insanity, 1-10. Don't ask why.  
  
----------  
  
Twilight: "Welcome back people! Are you ready for your next portion of insanity? Well if you are, too bad, my crazyness has been low recently.   
  
Be afraid if I start to actually do my job somewhat well, when I'm not crazy I tend to do things in the correct way."  
  
0015: -Gets up from chair in the corner- "Bring in the paitent already! If you don't I may be forced to use my seven foot skillet!"  
  
Twilight: "Alright, just calm down. They should be here soon. I'm trying to stall for time here..." -Looks out the window- "I can see them! they're about to enter the lobby!"  
  
Avary: "How can you see people so well if we're 30 stories high?"  
  
Twilight: "Because I'm the creator of this stupid show, and I can do whatever I want!"   
  
-All the lights in the box go out; soe lightbulbs explode for no reason-  
  
0015: "Who did that?!" -Stares at Twi-  
  
Twilight: "It wasn't me! I can't controll blackouts!"  
  
Avary: "How long do you think it will take for the paitents to get here?"  
  
Twilight: "Oh, that totally slipped my mind... Well, at least I made this box have stairs!"  
  
Avary & 0015: "Urg..." -.-;;  
  
FOUR HOURS LATER  
  
-Tsukasa warps into the room-  
  
Twilight: "What the hell are you doing here?!"  
  
Tsukasa: "I came for my appointment, what else? Where's the phyciatrist supposed to be?"  
  
Twilight: "You're looking at her." .  
  
Tsukasa: "Don't make me laugh! I have an apointment to talk to an 11 year old girl that has dog ears?! Seriously, you bitch, tell me where Dr. Twilight is!"  
  
Twilight: -Holds the script in front of his face- "You see the part where it says "Twilight"? Well, what that character is supposed to say, is what I say. I'm Twilight, that's 0015, and that's Avary!"   
  
-points to 0015 and Avary as she says their names.  
  
Avary: -Walks up to Twilight and pulls the paper from her. Starts talking to Tsukasa- "Here it says 'Tsukasa', you are Tsukasa, and you say what comes after your name! The  
  
next thing you are going to say is 'What are you talking about?!' And it even has it written right here that I am supposed to be saying what I'm saying right now!  
  
(Sorry Avary, that was nothing like you, but I wanted to give you a long liine, since you are barley doing anyting in the story.)  
  
Tsukasa: "What are you taling about?!"  
  
0015: "She was right, you said exactly what she said you would say that she read off of the script!"  
  
Twilight: "This is starting to make no scense to me, and I'm the one writing this shit!"  
  
Avary: "Are you sure you're supposed to be swearing in front of a paitent? He might have mental dissorders if he had to come to you."  
  
Twilight: -pouts- "Well that bastard," -points at Tsukasa- "called me a bitch. If he doesn't have a problem swearing at his superiors, then he shouldn't have a problem   
  
hearing swears." -pouts more-  
  
Twilight: "Has it actually been 4 hours since I said Tsukasa was supposed to be coiming?"  
  
0015: -looks at watch- "Yep, sure has, actually 4 hours and 45 minuets."  
  
Twilight: "Great, that's just great! How could it take them more then 4 hours to climb 30 flights of stairs?!"  
  
-The door bursts open; Shun, Ruriko, and Fei walk in breathing heavily.  
  
Shun: "Are we late?" -pant pant-  
  
Twilight: "You bet!" -turns to Tsukasa- "You can go now Mr. Smart-ass."  
  
Tsukasa: "But I didn't even get a chance to talk to the doctor!"  
  
Twilight: "Who do you think you've been talking to this whole time?! Now LEAVE!"  
  
Tsukasa: "No!"  
  
0015: "Why you little bastard..." -picks Tsukasa up by the neck of his shirt and throws him out the window-  
  
-A very long and loud scream is heard as Tsukasa falls. When he hits the ground there is a loud crack-  
  
Twilight: "Alright, Gate Keepers, take a seat" -points to a couch that comes out of thin air- ((boy do I love doing that! X3))  
  
Ruriko: "Umm.... I think I'm going to leave now, this 'doctor' doesn't seem very nice..." -runs out of the room-  
  
Fei: "Ruriko must wait for Fei! Fei does not want to stay with scarey doctor!" -runs out of the cardboard room to find Ruriko-  
  
Shun: "Heh, they're scardey cats. But I'm the captain of AEGIS Far East, and I will not be scared off by some little 10 and 11 year old girls!"  
  
Avary: "Don't judge a book by it's cover!" -turns into a wolf and gets ready to attack-  
  
Shun: "Gah!!! SHE CAN CHANGE INTO A WOLF!!!!" -scrambels out of the room. runs down all of the stairs at top speed, going right past Ruriko and Fei. 30 second later he   
  
is out of the building-  
  
Twilight: "Yay! Now we have 2 hours of free time!"  
  
-outside Shun is screaming "Theres a girl that turns into a wolf! A girl turns into a wolf!" Everyone outside is wondering what goes on inside that huge cardboard box.-  
  
----------  
  
A/N: Wheeeee...... guess I did something of agood job for not having much insanity left in me! I need to gain my insanity back!  
  
must... have.... RICE! and chocolate. o_o 


	3. What is it with peanut butter crackers!

A/N: Yay, I had peanut butter crackers earlier! Now I'm hyper. Peanut butter = good..... Anyways, please review. And thank you, 0015 for reviewing!   
  
Now I know that someone has actually read this thing! I'm gonna try and write atleast one chapter each weekend, so this story should develop fast,   
  
although I'm not sure what the point of it is supposed to be...  
  
----------  
  
Anouncer: "Last time on AT, the power went out and Tsukasa started swearing at Twilight and Avary turned into a wolf and sent Shun crying for his mommy."   
  
-pauses- "Wait, why do I have to do this job anyway? I don't even get paid! I QUIT!"  
  
Twilight: "I told you already, I was going to pay you in cheese, so quit your whining!"  
  
Everyone but Twi: "That's not money you moron!"   
  
Twilight: "Whatever." -picks up Love Hina manga and listens to Love Hina opening theme-  
  
Avary: "Are you sure your supposed to be reading manga while you're on the job?"  
  
Twilight: "Hm? Naw, I just make all those people on the lower floor do my file managing and everything else while I read get to spend my free time doing   
  
whatever I want!  
  
Avary: ~.~  
  
0015: "What's the wierd song thats playing?"  
  
Twilight: "It's from Love Hina!" -continues reading manga-  
  
0015 and Avary: "WHAT IS LOVE HINA!?"  
  
Twilight: "It's a manga and anime series, can't you tell? They're supposed to be coming next."  
  
Avary: "I thought you said last episode that we had two hours till the next paintent?"  
  
Twilight: "I did, they're coming in an hour and a half, it's been a half hour since I said that you know."  
  
Psyche: -wakes up- "meow?"  
  
Twilight: "You're awake! Twilight will have to punish InuYasha for making her fluffy minion unconsious!"  
  
0015: "What are you gonna do?"  
  
Twilight: "Throw the dirt and bones that Kikiyo turned into in the closet of coarse! Then I'll make him eat peanut butter crackers..."  
  
Avary: "If you're so obbessed with Inuyasha, then why are you making plans to torment him?"  
  
Twilight: "I was just joking about the Kikiyo thing, I'm only gonna make him eat the crackers!"  
  
Avary, 0015, and Anouncer: "What is it with you and peanut butter crackers?!?!"  
  
Twilight: "They're good!" -looks around- "When did the anouncer get back?"  
  
Anouncer: "I came to collect my paycheck." -cough- "Cheese." -cough-  
  
everyone except Anouncer: "We thought you didn't want any cheese!"  
  
Anouncer: "Well... I was thinking I could sell the cheese...and... -mumble mumble-  
  
Twilight: "Okay!" -hands out a goldfish cracker-  
  
Anoncer: "That's not cheese!"  
  
Twilight: "Well is made from REAL CHEADER CHEESE."  
  
Twilght: "Take it or leave it."  
  
Anouncer: -grabs goldfish from Twilight and eats it-  
  
Twilight: "Wha?!"  
  
Anouncer: "I've been starving for the past few days because I can't buy any food because you won't pay me!"  
  
Twilight: "That's your problem. Oh, and that goldfish will cost 'ya a dollar. Just kidding. NOW GET THE HELL OUTTA MY CARDBOARD BOX!!!!"  
  
-Anouncer runs out-  
  
Twilight: -sits down and readsLove Hina for an hour-  
  
  
  
-door opens and Kouji from Digimon Season 4 walks in-  
  
Kouji: -looks around cautiously-  
  
Avary: "KOUJI!!!!!! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Anouncer: "Thats's it for this episode of AT, join us next time where we will see what happens to Kouji and, HOW THE HELL DID I GET BACK HERE?"  
  
Twilight: "Yes.... How did you get back here?" -grins evily while pulling out her sythe-  
  
Anouncer: "Ahhh!!!!" -is so scared he runs though the cardboard wall and falls down 30 stories-  
  
----------  
  
A/N: Wheee.... Another chapter of spupidity. And only one anime character. =( And now I'm getting a bit of writer's block to go along with my artist's block! .  
  
And my Psychey finally woke up!!! YAAAAAAAY!!!......... Okey, I stop talking now. 


	4. We will all remember Kouji's bandana

A/N: wheeeee... Last chapter was.... odd... I will *try* to put more anime characters in this chapter. But, you should already know that Kouji will be in this one! ^___^  
  
----------  
  
Announcer: "Last time AT, Twilight told me she was going to be paying me in cheese and Kouji walked into the room at the very end... ummm... Yeah."   
  
Twilight: "You said that you had quit! Bastard, I told you to get the hell out of here! And didn't you run through the wall at the end of last episode?"  
  
Announcer: "Maybe... umm... JUST DON"T KILL ME!!!" -jumps out of the box through the hole he made earlier-  
  
Twilight: "That was easy... Who wants a cookie?! They're Chips Ahooy and Oreos!"  
  
0015: "Chips Ahooy?!?!?! GIMME SOME!!!!!" -DROOLS-  
  
Twilight: "Changed my mind, none for you!" :-P  
  
0015: -puts on sunglasses and takes out red light thingy- "Look into the red light, Twilight...."  
  
Twilight: -falls onto the floor unconcious-  
  
0015: -strokes the bag of chips ahooy- "Precious.... My precious...." -picks up bag of oreos and throws them out the hole made by Announcer.  
  
Twilight: -wakes up when the cookies land on Announcer who is lying on the pavment- "MY COOKIES!" -pouts-  
  
Kouji: "What's with the cookies?"  
  
Twiliht: "Oops, forgot he was here..."  
  
0015: "Same here."  
  
Avary: "Kouji!!!!" -starts chasing him around the room-  
  
Kouji: "WHY DO I HAVE TO BE CHASED BY A 10 YEAR OLD WHEN IM JUST TRYING TO SEE THE PSYCIATRIST?! -bandana flys off-  
  
Avary: -catches bandana- "Yay!" -runs over the the couch and jumps on it while holding the bandana-  
  
Kouji: "Give it back!" =(   
  
Avary: -is haing so much fun jumping on the couch she doesn't here him-  
  
Avary: -drops bandana on the couch and jumps on it by accident, then it falls on the floor- "Oops..."  
  
Kouji: -picks up his bandana up off the floor- "My beloved bandana, alass, you finally meet your end... How could anyone want to bring you to your death in this way?"  
  
Twilight: "I'm getting confused. Why is he talking like that?"  
  
0015: "What anime is he from again?"  
  
Twilight: "Digimon, season 3."  
  
0015: "Season 3 ruined the whole series."   
  
Twilight: "Yesh, but atleast they had a cute character in the 4th season!" :3  
  
Avary: "You mean Kouji, right?"  
  
Twilight: "No, Takuya. Everyone that's element is fire in digimon is always so cute, with the exception of Takaku(sp?) from season 3."  
  
Avary: "Kouji' better."  
  
Kouji: -is still mouning over the bandana- -sobs loudly-  
  
Twilight: "Umm... Avary, can yo please take him down the hall to the snack bar?"  
  
Avary: -drags Kouji to the snack bar-  
  
Kouji: "Bandana used to love doughnuts..." -starts crying REALLY loudly when he sees the doughnuts-  
  
0015: "He seriously needs mental help..."  
  
Twilight: "You got that right..."  
  
0015: -remembers the cookies and stuffs them all in her mouth-  
  
Twilight: "Where did my cookies go...." -stares at 0015 menicingly-  
  
0015: -trys to whipe all the crums off her mouth- "I didn't eat them or anything like that...."   
  
Twilight: "YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THOSE!!!"  
  
0015: -hides in the corner-  
  
Twilight: "Eep! Someones coming!" -picks up the pillows that scattered over the floor and sweeps up the cookie crums-  
  
-Keitaro Urashima opens the door-  
  
Keitaro: "Umm, we're here for couple classes, or whatever you call those things..."  
  
0015: "You're in the wron--" -Twilight covers her mouth-  
  
Twilight: -to 0015- "Ssshhh!" -to Naru and Keitaro- "Umm, yes, you're in the right room, sit down."  
  
Twilight: -sits down in comthy chair- "Alright, I know al about you guys, I've read 6 out of the 14 manga in your series! Naru, if you're ever gonna get any where with your marriage you're  
  
gonna have to stop knocking the crap out of your husband!"  
  
Keitaro: -mutters- "Finaly, someone thats on my side!"  
  
Naru: "WHAT WAS THAT?!" -punches him so hard he smashes through the window-   
  
Keitaro: -while falling- "WHAT DID I DO?!?!?!"  
  
Twilight: "That proves my point. Case closedm Naur Naursagawa, I here by sentance you to being Kanako's slave!"  
  
0015: "You're not a judge." -.-;  
  
-Kanako appears out of nowhere-  
  
-Kuro, her cat, fastens a leash around Naru's kneck-  
  
Naru: -is choking-  
  
----------  
  
A/N: I told you i'd have more anime characters! Wahahahaha.... an I impersonated a judge and a couple therapist person! [more insane laughter] 


End file.
